Pick Me Up, love
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: Pick me up love, lift me up love, pick me up love, Everyday. After the Barry the Chopper Incident , all Ed needed was a little pickmeup


Pick Me Up, Love

A One-shot

By AngolMoaChan

Summary: _"Pick me up, love, lift me up love, pick me up love, everyday" After the Barry incident, Ed gets some comfort from someone special. (EdWin)_

**Hello all, and welcome to yet another EdWin one-shot! XD The line in the summary song is from "Everyday" by Dave Matthews, by the way. He is love. x3 But anyway, this is set directly after the Human!Barry incident. **

Having Winry around after the events of the past two weeks was a blessing for sure. Normally, Edward was secretive and never showed his true emotions around Winry, preferring to keep her safe and away from the horrors of their daily life. But she had seen those terrors now, and she was a full part of it. Edward still shuddered at the thought of Barry the Chopper, the man who killed because it was "fun". He thought he was going to lose her. And himself, for that matter. But most of that fight, he was driven by her. She was innocent: she had never sinned or killed or hurt, for that matter. Ed couldn't let her go…especially not before he had a chance to _really _talk to her. Now would have to be that time.

It was late now, around eleven PM, and Ed, Al, and Winry had returned to the hotel she was staying at. They made their way upstairs, the odd looks from the concierge silenced by a glare from Edward. Right away, Winry left, shutting the door to her room and leaving Edward and Alphonse standing in the hallway.

"Al? Could you take my suitcase to our room?" Edward asked quietly

"Okay, but why?"

"I…I need to talk with Winry. That's all." He looked down, his expression hidden by his golden bangs.

Alphonse nodded and took the suitcase from his brother. He turned to walk away but paused, "Nii-san? Be gentle with her, okay?" Edward nodded and watched his brother head up the stairs. He took a deep breath and knocked quietly.

"Winry?" the door opened and she stepped out, "I-I just wanted to check on you. You should probably eat something soon. The cafeteria is going to close."

"Okay." Edward turned to walk away, but she grabbed his hand, "Please…come in." He blushed and complied, stepping in the room and shutting the door behind him. She motioned to the bed and they both sat down.

"We need to talk." They both said it at the same time. Winry smiled, "After you."

"Okay." Edward twiddled his thumbs and stared at the floor, his face a little red, "Win…I need to tell you about this little girl. Her name…it was Nina." Ed proceeded to tell Winry the events of the past two weeks, "I…couldn't save her, Winry. I tried so hard, and she was lost."

Winry noticed that he was _crying_. This wasn't like him at all, "For every loss, there is a gain. You know that…" she said brushing away his tears with a finger. He looked up at her sadly, "Equivalent exchange. Even though she died, she is somewhere better now. Her and her dog both. And now, you have to carry on and use the thought of Nina as your driving force. Like you did with your mom."

"Right…" he stood up, as if to leave. Winry stood up too, but wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, "Winry…?"

"I still haven't gotten to talk with you." She mumbled from inside the nape of his neck. Winry let go of him and they both sat back down, "I have a…confession to make."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I…I don't really know how to say this at all."

"To say why you are stuttering?"

"No, you idiot! It's like…like I can't breathe without you around! Every second you're here, I'm practically in a state of ecstasy, but when you're gone, I get depressed and lonely!" she huffed angrily, "I don't understand it, and it's driving me crazy. It's you, dammit! Right now I want to slam you on the bed and kiss you senseless, but I don't know why!"

"Wha-?" Edward blushed as he comprehended her last few words. Winry saw the look on his face and squeaked, throwing her hands over her mouth.

There was an awkward silence for a second, "Winry…um…"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." She said, crushing her lips onto his. Edward gasped and she stopped quickly, looking to the side, "I'm sorry… I don't know what came ove--mmph!" He didn't even let her finish her sentence, moving so fast it would have put a sprinter to shame. Shocked didn't even begin to describe the thoughts racing around in her head. He heart was dancing, the circuits in her brain stopped working and she felt lightheaded and dizzy, but it was good. Hell, it was magical. He made her heart strong and her knees weak, filling her stomach with butterflies, reds and greens and Amazon blues and oh! They flew away up to the sky along with any doubts. _I, Winry Rockbell…am in love with Edward Elric._ After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart. They looked away from each other, both blushing but both incredibly happy.

"Edward…"

"Winry…" they said it at the same time. Ed couldn't help but laugh at the entire situation, and soon Winry was in giggles too.

Al was standing with his metal head against the wall, and he heard everything. Even though you couldn't see it in the cold steel, he was smiling. A big grin.

"_Winry was just what he needed…for a little pick-me-up"_

**---**

**I need to work on my kiss scenes: that was why I wrote this. Critique is GREATLY appreciated. But I like regular reviews too. :D So please, review this story and tell me what you think! **

**Much love, AMC**

**PS- If you happen to be a Naruto fan, I want to know: do you think I should write a fanfic for Naruto? The pairing would either be NaruHina or SakuSasu. They are canon love!**


End file.
